Survive
by Kiseki Lin
Summary: A younger Feitan walks aimlessly through Ryūseigai and encounters a passed out girl near his age. Something about her strikes him as familiar and he finds it irritating that he can't try harming her without feeling hesitation. FeitanxOC if you squint.


**Survive**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter or Feitan. I, however, own Kisara.

* * *

Flashes caused several spots to appear in his visual. Flames licked at him as he stared down at the massacre that he produced. The rage built in him dissipated and now that was left was a longing. What it was, he did not know. The man turned on his heel and walked away, never again wishing to experience that pain again. Betraying his and her powers to the Mafia to be used, a death wish on them all.

* * *

A cry of her agony sounded through the night as she stared down at once was her precious village. She raced through the doors of the houses that still stood, hoping to find her family, or any survivers. Collapsing on her knees when she opened the door to her house, she did find her adoptive family. What she didn't expect was to see them heavily scarred with fourth-degree burns and being hung by thin layers of rope that they used to haul gigantic things around. Stumbling out the door, she fled the scene, not looking back once, even if it killed her.

* * *

It felt like a blazing inferno to her, as she lay under the sun, unable to move after maybe two weeks without seeing civilaization. Kisara struggled to keep her eyes open as she spotted someone walking towards her. She couldn't make out the figure, only seeing a haze of black, or was it dark blue? Struggling for a few more seconds, she gave into the bliss of unconsciousness.

A man, rather short, walked around without direction. His area of living within Ryuseigai perished as far as he new, and now he traveled alone, weaving in and out of places, looking for something that would keep him entertained, in his terms. He stopped in front of the unconcious woman, staring down at her with an emotion akin to surprise. The man could tell she was still breathing, though he tried speculating as to why she chose to collapse in the middle of a pathway, directly under the burning sunlight. A smirk grew upon his lips thinking that maybe she enjoyed the pain, but dismissed the thought immediately. His fingers twitched wanting to torture something, or more specifically, her. He squatted down and turned her onto her back. Just as he went to begin the torture, he stopped when he caught a glimpse of her face. A memory flashed of him and a younger girl with white hair under the full moon going in two separate directions. The moment of his hesitation awakened the woman, her eyes snapping open and widening with blatant fear at the sight of the man about to hurt her.

Kisara wished she hadn't woken up and died in her sleep instead. For as long as Kisara could remember, if she were unconscious and danger lurked about, she'll wake up, no matter how far deep she was into a comatose state unless she knew about the attack beforehand. And from there, that was the easiest thing to wake her up from any hint of her attaining a comatose state. She gazed with her auburn eyes at the man in front of her, something about him struck her as familiar. "Wh-who a-a-are yu-you?" Kisara croaked out, her throat burning from the dryness. She tried to lift her hand and could barely hold it up for two seconds, and knew she was going to die if someone didn't help her.

The man froze at the sight of the woman awakening. He comically blinked, wondering what he should do now. Of course he wouldn't mind torturing her when she's awake, in fact that thought sounded appealing to him, what caught him off guard is the sharpness of her auburn eyes and the reminisce of white hair in the moonlight. The image wouldn't go away and imprinted it in his mind permanently. He continued to stare at her, the scarf shielding his bottom half of his mouth, tongue trailing slowly over his lips as he imagined her screaming his name as he tortured her mercilessly. "Feitan." He didn't know why he answered her in the beginning, neither did he know why he felt angry when she didn't know his name. Feitan didn't like the feeling he was getting, and narrowed his eyes out of frustration that he couldn't attack her without reluctance. His mouth twisted into a sneer, disgusted at both him and the woman in front.

"Feitan…" Kisara used the remaining strength to say his name clearly, before she relaxed as best she could. Her limbs fell limp at her side as she closed her eyes, shielding it from the sun. Deciding that she'll let herself go to the fate chosen for her, she smiled and this time falling into a slumber, knowing that this time around, she won't wake up before Feitan decided what to do with her.

Feitan sighed as he glared down at the woman. He decided that he couldn't kill her nor leave her alone to die from the heat. Feitan carried her to a shaded area that was considerably cooler than the pathway she laid on. Never did he feel this emotion as he laid her back onto the ground in a shade he deemed would keep her cool, his hand twitched, eager to kill something to relieve the stress that he felt as he glanced at her sleeping form once more. As if fortune came his way, a man came by, fingering a long knife. It would seem that he'd been watching them for quite some time now.

"What a pretty lady you have with you." The man smiled, showing broken teeth as he eyed the two in front of him, thinking they were easy preys. He could kill the man and sell the woman to the Mafia. From the way she looked, she could easily be worth several million Jenni if she clearned herself up, those eyes looked like a killer at the very least.

Feitan's lips curled, an unexplainable anger coursed through his veins as the man spoke with such disrespect to the woman. He knew he was acting unlike himself and that pissed him off further. The woman, he knew, had to be a part of his past that he couldn't remember and though he doubts she would remember, a protective streak that hasn't vanished from years ago caused him to stand in front of her, blocking the man's view of her full body. "You not have her." Feitan sent a death glare at him, knowing that he will win, and already intimidated him.

The man's smiled slipped off his face in the blink of an eye, taking a step back at the glare sent in his direction. Feeling the bloodlust radiating off Feitan, he started regretting his choice of going after the two. Before he could even do anything, Feitan appeared in front of him, slammed a fist into his gut, and sent him flying at least twenty yards, leaving the man gasping for breath. It wasn't long until the man was dead.

Feitan ripped off the man's fingernails and toenails, hearing the man scream in his ears as loud as he could, his eyes alight with fear. Feitan smirked and leisurely took his time in breaking the man's arms and legs, pressing all the pressure points that Feitan knew to keep him still and yet feel the agonizing pain, and was satisfied to hear a sickening crack with each bone he broke. If breaking his bones weren't enough, Feitan continued on to discolate the bones from his body that could be easily done. The man's screams were music to his ears, having not heard of it for some time. He grabbed the man by his neck and dragged him off into a place where it shielded almost all directions, but far away from what could damaged anyone else.

Kisara opened her eyes, knowing almost regretfully that she wasn't dead. Why didn't Feitan kill her? She knew he was capable of doing it, one glance into his eyes and she could see his thirst for killing. Noticing the position and the area she was in, a slip of her jaw happened before disappearing a moment later. Feitan saved her! But, what could he possibly want with her? An image flashed through her mind. There were a serene lake and two kids that looked like a younger version of both, peering at the reflection of the moon and stars upon the lake, marveling at how it reflected the night sky. She snapped out of it when she heard Feitan's footsteps close to her. Kisara felt considerably better, regaining some saliva in her mouth that she swallowed, hoping to wet her dry throat. It helped little by little, but she knew that she would need a real drink soon or she might die of thirst or even hunger. Kisara couldn't even remember the last time she had a decent meal and drink.

As he came back, Feitan noticed the woman awakened. He stopped in front of her, staring into her eyes. Amber eyes met his golden ones and a staring contest ensued. Everything was silent, no wind blowing. It was just them, and neither could fight off the familiarity of each other. "Who you?" Feitan took in her form, lithe body structure, long white hair, ivory skin, auburn eyes.

Kisara looked up at him wearily. Deciding that she actually had nothing to lose by telling him her name, she did. "Kisara." Her voice still had a rasping tone to it, though no longer full on croaking. She blinked her eyes slowly, fighting off a bout of sleep that came to her out of nowhere. Once more, she felt exhausted. Kisara nearly jumped a foot into the air when Feitan picked her up bridal style.

"I no can kill you, so you stay with me." Feitan didn't give Kisara any time to argue before he pressed a pressure point in her neck, making her fall unconscious for the umpteenth time today. He scanned her once more, not knowing exactly what he was going to do with her. Before he met her, he just wondered around aimlessly, searching for a place to stay a while and then leave, whether it's because the area collapsed or he grew tired of the place. Especially since every time he thought of settling down, a rush of unexplained anger rose through his veins, and he knew it was there because of his part amnesia. Now, he needs to find a way to keep them both alive. All he knew now, he would not leave her alone until he can figure out why she's so unforgettable, and why he feels the need to protect her. _Until I can figure out who you are and why I can't kill you, you're stay with me forever._

* * *

I'm debating if I should make this into a story or just keep this as a one-shot. If anything, please review or PM if you want. I hope you enjoyed this. I know that there were hardly any dialogues in this and that Feitan was OOC. I tried to picture him in this kind of situation, and that's just how I could see him reacting.


End file.
